Love or Heartbreak?
by miserae
Summary: Amu moved the summer before 7th grade, now she’s back and is starting her Freshman Year of college. What will happen when she meets her old friends and both her and her old friends have almost completely forgotten each other? But theres a little twist...?
1. Welcome Back Amu

**Hinamori Amu moved the summer before 7****th**** grade, now she's back and is starting her Freshman Year of college. What will happen when she meets her old friends and both her and her old friends have almost completely forgotten each other? And who will be the one she finally falls for? Rater T, might get changed later depends. Sorry summary sucks but I really had no clue what to type….**

Amu is 18

Miserae: Ok this is my first fanfic so please no flames…

Amu: Suggestions help!

Miserae: Might not be that good but I have low confidence as is and flames would probably make me stop writing for a very long time just out of fear

Amu: Yep, and Miserae does not own Shugo Chara!

Miserae: Hope you enjoy!

Ch1.

(Normal POV)

"My little sparrow is leaving the nest," cried Hinamori Amu's father as she was getting out of the car at the Airport.

" Oh Papa, I think it's wonderful Amu is going to go to college and learn to spread her wings," said her mother.

"I'm going to miss Onee-chan," said a sad Ami.

Amu hugged her parents and her little sister 'Bye' as she walked into the Airport with her luggage.

After she checked in and got to the gate she sat in one of the seats and waited about half an hour, then finally her flight was boarding.

She got up, picking up her bags, and slightly flicking her bubblegum pink and black streaked hair (A/N: in this she decided to get black streaks in her hair ok…-.-).

She walked into the plane placing her baggage in the overhead compartment and she sat down in her seat next to the window.

Slowly the plane took off. To her it seemed like forever until the plane landed. Finally after getting off the plane and getting all her stuff she headed outside.

A taxi picked her up and took her to a small and quaint house that her parents were gracious enough to buy for her.

She went to the door and unlocked it; she walked into the dark house and turned the lights on.

It wasn't much but she realized her parents decided to have some of their old furniture put in there for her.

She sighed as she went to her room and unpacked her things.

Being in this town again brought back the heartbreak she endured, but not the memories she locked away in her head to ease the pain.

Next Day—

She woke up to her alarm clock and got out of bed slowly.

It was going to be her first day at Seiyo University.

She put on a black skirt that reached to about her mid-thigh with a chain belt, black knee high stocking with pink stripes running horizontally on it, black dress shoes, a pink camisole with black stars coming from the bottom left corner of her shirts up to her right arm pit and down, and a black with different sized pink stars on it sporadically.

She walked to the college with her black bag and when she got to campus many people just stared at her.

She ignored them and walked to her first class and sat in a window seat.

She heard squeals in the classroom and looked up to see why.

She saw 3 boys that seemed to have sparkles showering off of them.

The first one had blonde hair and brown eyes. The second one had messy brownish-red hair and green eyes. And the third one had long dark purple hair and golden eyes.

She thought they seemed familiar but she couldn't place it so she just ignored the squeals and stared back out through the window.

**Ok sorry that probably sucks but hope it wasn't too bad… Please R&R! Suggestions are always helpful. **


	2. Meet some old friends

Thank you to xXDrEaMsXCoMeXTrUeXx and weasleytwins13 for the reviews =] !!

**Hope everyone enjoys this chapter =P!**

Miserae: Ok I forgot to say in the last Chapter but like Amu, Kukai, Tadase, and all the rest of the old guardians (and the ones from SCD) are going to be in like the same grade thing and same age group…

Amu: Yep so only Utau and Ikuto are going to be the ones out of sync on that!

Ikuto: Why?!

Miserae: B/c I still want that age difference there??

Kukai: Haha!

Ikuto: **twitches** shut up Kukai!

Miserae: Hey no arguing!!! And Amu will you be kind enough to do the disclaimer please??

Amu: Yep! Miserae does not own Shugo Chara/ Shugo chara Doki! =]

Ikuto and Kukai: Enjoy!

Miserae: Yay!

**Ch 2.**

(Normal POV)

The boy with messy brownish-red hair and green eyes notice Amu and went over to her.

"Yo!" he said. Some of the girls gave Amu a cold glare.

"Hey…" she replied.

"You seem familiar… have you ever gone to school around here before?" said the boy with long dark purple hair and golden eyes.

(Amu's POV)

I looked at the two boys.

"Yeah… I moved right before 7th grade started," I said.

"Cool! I'm Souma Kukai! And nice to meet you… ummm," said the boy with the brownish-red hair.

I giggled some, "Hinamori Amu. And nice to meet you too Souma-kun."

Kukai smiled at me and then pointed to the boy with purple hair and said, " That is Fujisaki Nagihiko…"

Then he pointed to the boy with blonde hair and said, "And that is Hotori Tadase!"

"Hajimemashite (A/N: Hajimemashite= Nice to meet you)," I said.

(Normal POV)

Dia popped her head out of Amu's bag and her eyes widened as she saw the boys.

(A/n: Dia still remembers them even though Amu ended blocking out the memories.)

Dia noticed four other charas near their owners and wouldn't be in the sight of Amu.

Kiseki, short light purple hair, in king like clothes, and was by Tadase.

Daichi, messy/spiky greenish hair, in sports clothes, and was by Kukai.

Temari, long purple hair, in a kimono, and was by Nagihiko.

And Rhythym, long purple hair, in hip-hop (A/N: I don't know how to describe Rhythym's clothes… Sorry!), and was also by Nagihiko.

The four charas noticed her and smiled.

She smiled back and got out of Amu's bag, flying out of the room.

The other charas followed.

They got to a big tree outside and Dia turns around and basically hug tackled them.

"Daichi! Kiseki! Temari! Rhythym! How've you guys been?!" she asked/yelled.

Daichi gave a wide grin.

"I knew Amu looked familiar!" yelled Daichi.

Temari looked at Dia.

"But where's Ran, Miki, and Suu?" Temari asked.

"Remember… After Ikuto and Yoru left… They disappeared…" said Dia glumly.

"Ikuto where?! That thieving neko!" Kiseki yelled.

The other charas looked at Kiseki sort of nervously.

Rhythym sighed and took out a mini basketball.

"Who's up for a game of basketball?" Rhythym asked.

All the other charas except Temari yelled, "YEAH!"

"I'll cheer from the sidelines… I don't want my kimono to get dirty," Temari said.

Later after school!!!…

Amu was almost off school grounds when dia caught up with her.

"Hey Dia, where've you been?" Amu asked.

"Just out playing," Dia smiled.

They went along in silence for a few minutes.

Amu turned a corner, accidentally bumping into a taller male with dark midnight blue hair.

His eyes went wide as he looked down at her.

Amu hadn't noticed instead she was looking at the ground blushing.

"G-Gomen (A/N; Gomen= Sorry)," she stammered and ran off past him.

"Ikuto-nya~~ Wasn't that Amu-nya~~?!" asked a little dark blue haired chara.

"I think so Yoru…" Ikuto said quietly and in shock.

Thank you to those who read! And hope it was good!

**Constructive criticism is always accepted along with ideas (although I do have an idea of where this is going).**

**Please R&R!!**


	3. Auditions and a friend?

**Woot! Chapter 3 is HERE! =] Thank you ****xXDrEaMsXCoMeXTrUeXx**** and ****NoelleChan0712**** for reviewing!!**

Miserae: I may or may not add a character I made in this chapter, I don't know yet. But I do know that sooner or later it will probably happen. LOL.

Ikuto: Um… like Noelle-chan asked, why am I the only that remembers Amu?

Miserae: Well… Umm… I guess they were those people who were forgetful!

Utau: Hey I—

Miserae: **covers Utau's mouth…** no spoiling it for the readers =]

Amu: **laughs**…

Miserae: Amu… Ikuto… one of you please do the disclaimer =]

Amu: Ok! Miserae-chan does not own Shugo Chara! Or Shugo Chara Doki! Nor the songs/music 

Ch. 3

(Normal POV)

Amu ran into her room almost tripping over her things as she threw them on the floor.

She quickly put her up and put a black X clip in her hair.

She ran out the door and headed into the main city.

_I can't be late for auditions_, she told herself as she ran faster.

She stopped in front of a big studio building and entered it.

"Can I help you?" said the receptionist dully.

Amu nodded and said, "I'm here for the auditions."

"Name?"

"H-Hinamori A-Amu."

"Ok. Head on back, down the left hall, and it'll be the very last door on the right."

"Arigatou (A/N: Arigatou = Thank you)."

(Amu's POV)

I was so nervous as I walked down the hall.

Why wouldn't I be?! I was after all going to auditions to be a singer.

I let out a nervous sigh as I entered the room. There were so many girls there.

Next thing I know is I'm being hug tackled by someone!

"AMU!" yelled one of the judges.

The judge was the 21 years old, Hoshina Utau.

_But how'd she know who I was? And why did she just have to tackle me?_

"Amu why didn't you tell me you were back in town?! Or that you were auditioning to be a singer?!" cried Utau.

_What was she talking about?_

(Utau's POV)

I missed Amu so much! I couldn't believe my eyes!

I wonder if she knows Ikuto's back, or if he knows she's back?!

Can't wait to hear her in auditions! I'm sure they'll love her.

But something's off… She's never had the courage to do something like this…

"Gomen Amu," I said.

I helped her off the ground at smiled happily. I was so happy to see her again.

"W-well I should probably get back to the judges table! Good luck and hope you do a good job. And don't be nervous, from what I can tell the competition isn't very good!" I said to her.

(Normal POV)

Amu watched Utau go back to the judges' table and sighed. She had no clue what just happened.

Then about a minute later another judge picked up the microphone and said, "Alright ladies! It's time to start auditions!"

He waited as the girls squealed and continued when they settled down, "Miss Hosina Utau, Miss Arinsiya Fenix (A/N: Fenix is a character I made up), and I will be judging you. I wish you all the best of luck ladies!"

Amu waited as many girls took their turns. A few of them did very good and that scared her, the rest didn't do so well.

"Miss Hinamori Amu," Fenix called.

Finally it was Amu's turn.

(Amu's POV)

_Finally, well here goes nothing._

I let out a sigh as I stepped on stage.

The music started to play and I closed my eyes.

**(Even Angels Fall by Jessica Riddle)**

You've found hope  
You've found faith,  
Found how fast she could take it away.  
Found true love,  
Lost your heart.  
Now you don't know who you are.

She made it easy,  
Made it free,  
Made you hurt till you couldn't see.  
Sometimes it stops,  
Sometimes it flows,  
But baby that is how love goes.

You will fly and you will crawl;  
God knows even angels fall.  
No such thing as you lost it all.  
God knows even angels fall.

It's a secret no one tells;  
One day it's heaven, one day it's hell.  
It's no fairy tale;  
Take it from me,  
That's the way it's supposed to be.

You will fly and you will crawl;  
God knows even angels fall.  
No such thing as you lost it all.  
God knows even angels fall.

You laugh, you cry, no one knows why  
Behold the thrill of it all...  
You're on the ride  
You might as well  
Open your eyes

You will fly and you will crawl;  
God knows even angels fall.  
No such thing as you lost it all.  
God knows even angels fall.  
Even angels fall,  
Even angels fall.

(A/N: And no, it is not put up for religious reasons. I just like the song =] )

I finished the song and I opened my eyes.

(Normal POV)

Amu looked at the judges as they stared at her.

"That was awesome!" yelled Utau and Fenix at the same time.

"I don't what to say, that was remarkable," said the other judge.

-Half hour later-

Fenix stood up and looked at everyone in the room.

"Thank you all for coming to the auditions. It was hard for us to come to a decision, but we think we have finally decided," she said as many nervous eye were on her.

"Before I reveal who is going to be the next singer in our corporation I would like to say this, on the behalf of the judges, you all had much enthusiasm and did a wonderful job. We could se all of you worked very hard for this," Fenix continued.

Utau stood up and said, "And for the girls that didn't win please keep striving, one day you'll be able to make your dream reality."

"Yes. And now the new singer for Celestial Enterprise (A/N: I just made up a random name. Since Utau doesn't work for Easter anymore) will be… Hinamori Amu!" Fenix exclaimed happily.

(Amu's POV)

What?! I actually won!

I felt like my heart was about ready to come out of my chest.

The rest of the girls congratulated me and left one by one.

Fenix walked over to me and said, "Good job. Can't wait to work with you. I know you'll be a great member in the corporation."

"A-arigatou," I stammered.

Fenix smiled at me and walked off.

Utau hug tackled me again and said, "Can't wait to see you at work tomorrow!"

I smiled at her and nodded. She helped me up and said, "See you tomorrow then Amu!"

She ran off to catch up with Fenix.

I sighed of relief and left to go back home.

What an exhausting day.

R&R please… And yeah I know poor Dia wasn't in this one… sorry…

Hope you liked! I'll get the next one up as soon as possible!

Sayonara!


	4. Memories

Thank you xXDrEaMsXCoMeXTrUeXx for the review!!! I would love it if more people reviewed too but at least I have one constant reviewer and for that I am glad ^^!!

Miserae: Wow I just realized I haven't updated in like a while…lol… at least it's not as bad as I'm doing on quizilla… v.v

Utau: Yea really. She hasn't updated anything on there for well over a month now…

Miserae: ^^;; shush

Utau: but….

Amu: covers Utau's mouth please no make Miserae-chan mad…

Miserae: Arigatou!!! -^.^-

Ikuto: O.o… another neko? NO!

Miserae: Hi Ikuto… Umm Amu disclaimer please?

Amu: Why is it always me? And fine… Miserae does not own Anything in this story, except maybe a little of the plot/ randomness…

Ikuto: glares at neko Miserae

Miserae: O.O…. ENJOY! hides from ikuto

Chapter 4

(Normal POV)

"_Ohayo _(A/N: Ohayo= Morning/ Good Morning)_ Amu-chan," said Dia._

"_Ohayo Dia," replied a sleepy Amu._

_Amu looked around her room and asked, "Where's Ran, Miki, and Suu?"_

"_They're gone Amu-chan."_

"_WHAT?!"_

… Everything fades…

_Amu was looking at a picture of a tall, midnight blue haired, male. Tears stung her eyes as she looked at it._

"_Ikuto," she said solemnly._

… Everything fades…

"_I'll come back Amu, and when I do I'll make you fall in love with me," she heard Ikuto say. She watched him walk away and out of her sight; to go search for his father._

… Everything fades _again…_

"Amu-chan," a little voice screamed.

Amu opened her eyes wearily as she saw little Dia floating next to her.

"Amu-chan you're going to be late for school," Dia yelled.

Amu rubbed her eyes and felt water on her eyes. She got up and looked in her mirror to see tear streaks on her cheeks.

She sighed and put on a black and red checkered skirt that reached to about her mid-thigh, black knee high stocking, black dress shoes, a black camisole with red skulls coming from the bottom right corner of her shirts up to her left arm pit and down, and a black hoodie with a blood red skull on the back.

"Amu," the little chara said quietly.

Amu smiled a half-hearted smile at Dia and said, "I'm fine!"

(Dia's POV)

_Poor Amu-chan._

I watched Amu get her things ready for school. Her eyes were filled with pain and sorrow; I hoped I would never have to see her like that ever again. Last time, which was only a year ago, I ended up back in my egg until she went back to her normal self.

Amu left the room and I went to follow her, until I saw dark blue out of the corner of my eye, I looked outside where the dark blue was.

_I…ku…to…_

He looked at me with a pained expression? I wasn't sure but it wasn't that smirk or stray like expression he used to have all the time.

_Looks like Ikuto's back… He better not hurt Amu again! Bad enough that seeing Utau seemed to resurface a few of Amu's memories… Unfortunately it was sad ones…_

Oiiii Sorry it's not that long!!! I'll try getting it updated this weekend if not before! Please Review!!

Ikuto: You make me seem like such the bad guy.

Miserae: Gomen…

Amu: So who am I going to end up with???

Miserae: You'll just have to find out… =] but I'll tell you now it will NOT be TADASE!!

Tadase: Aww Why?!

Ikuto: Because she doesn't like you kiddy king.

Miserae: Yep! And Sayonara!!!


	5. The Joker, The Jack, and The Neko?

Sooooo Sorry that it took me this long to update… =( I have been having a lot of problems occurring in real life… But thank you music-rox12 and Mii-chan2804 for reviewing =) Makes me happy YAY! XD… But yeahh to continue, hopefully this will make the wait worth it =\…

Amu: Well… Since Miserae-chan is still hiding from Ikuto… I guess I have to do this…

Kukai: I can help!!!

Ikuto: What about me =|…. And Amu-chan do you know where Koneko-chan is?

Amu: ehmm… Nope…

Kukai: Since their busy .…. Miserae does not own any part of Shugo Chara!! Ja ne!

**Chapter 5~~**

**(Normal POV)**

Amu gets to school 15 minutes early, but decides to go to her class and wait for school to start. She stares up at the sky outside the window with a sigh.

"Yo Hinamori!" yelled Kukai.

She looked up at him and smiled at her new (or if you want to be technical old) friend, "Ohayo Souma-kun"

He grins and ruffles her hair playfully; a blush slowly crawls up her cheeks.

"S-Souma-kun!!!"

He chuckles some and the girls in the class glare daggers at Amu.

"E-Eto…." Amu says, a sweat drop going down her face.

She sighs as the bell rings and Kukai takes a seat at his desk.

**(Amu's POV)**

_Only my second day here and people already want to kill me, just great…_

I decide to look out the window for the rest of class, barely hearing sensei talk, and _trying_ to ignore the glares.

Once class is done I grab my bags and leave the class; after I get down onto the main floor of the school I feel an arm wrap around my shoulders.

"Ya know you're pretty quick," Kukai gleams.

"Well I had practice back in Elementary, I used to get dragged around all the time as some sort of 'training'," I replied with a sigh.

I notice Kukai blink some and have what seemed like a hint of shock hidden in his eyes.

He looked at me and said, "By any chance were you part of the Guardians? Perhaps the 'Joker'?"

I practically froze, _no way… h-how does he no that?!_

"H-Hai…"

**(Kukai's POV)**

_OMG!!! How did I not notice it before…?! I'm such an idiot… Nagi was right to think she was familiar!_

I gave her a big hug and I could swear I saw a blush form and I chuckled some.

"I'm seriously an idiot for not noticing," I told her, and then I saw a chara pop over her shoulder! "Eto… Didn't you used to have 3 other charas also?"

When I saw her face, after I asked, I had really wished I hadn't said anything.

**(Amu's POV)**

_Ran… Miki… Suu…I miss them so much…_

"I-I'm sorry! D-Don't be sad!" Kukai stumbled over his words trying to cheer me up.

Then Kukai literally stumbled and landed on his face, making me giggle some; he looked up at me and grinned.

"Umm Souma-kun…"

Kukai got up and replied, "Hai??"

"This may sound stupid of me, but how'd you know what position I was in the Guardians?"

For a second it looked like he was truly contemplating that then responded, "Well I had been the 'Jack', remember? I was a year above you, Tadase, and Nagi, and two years above Yaya. And after I moved up to Middle School Rima and Kairi joined…"

I blinked some; the memories came flooding back and tears started to stream down my cheeks.

"E-Eto… Hinamori?! G-Gomen! I didn't mean to make you cry," He stammered in slight shock.

"K-Kukai…" I hugged him and he tensed some but hugged back.

**(Normal POV)**

_SNAP!_

Neither Kukai nor Amu saw the white flash from a picture being shot, nor did they hear it.

**(Amu's POV)**

After a little bit we stopped hugging and I noticed the time!

"Oh No!!! I'm going to be sooo late!"

"Umm?…"

"Gomen Souma-kun!" I said as I ran off towards the studio.

"It's ok! Ja ne!" I heard him yell when I was almost out of hearing distance.

--

I make it to the studio huffing and see a slightly pissed Utau glaring at me.

"What took you so long?!"

"Gomen Utau-chan!"

"Oi… Baka…" She turns to go inside and I follow with a sweat drop running down my face.

_That's Utau alright, can't believe I didn't remember anyone yesterday… I'm pathetic…_

We walk into a recording room and Utau asks me, " Do you have any songs of yours that you'd like to sing?"

I nod and hand her some sheet music with lyrics on it; she glances it over and grins.

"I LOVE IT! Lets get to work!"

**--After practicing the music--**

I sigh as I walk out of the studio,_ that was tiresome…_

I turn a corner to go home and accidentally walk into a person and fall backwards.

"Oof… G-Gomen…" I murmur in pain.

"Oi… What's with people running into me lately," a familiar voice asks.

I look up to see a familiar face.

_Ikuto…_

My body trembles and I'm unable to speak.

"Am-u…" I hear Ikuto say almost inaudibly.

They stand there in an awkward silence…

**Omg… It took me forever to think up a beginning for the Chapter… I hope you like it though! And Gomen again for it taking so long!**

Iktuo: why just silence…why not a loving embrace?!

Miserae: Because I didn't want to?… Anyways still not sure how this gunna turn out

Amu: You STILL don't know who I go with?!

Miserae: Nope… XD

Kukai: Hmpf…

Miserae: Lawl…

**Please R&R =)!!! Suggestions welcomed!!!**


	6. Feelings and Confusion

Thank you to anime-lover211 and xxxPureRosexxx for the reviews! YAY

* * *

Wow…. I feel horrible for not updating for this long…. This is like the longest time ever…. And I say thanks to Senior Year for being a pain in the butt… But hey I'm Graduated now, and hopefully will remember to update now!~

Ikuto: Baka Koneko-chan…

Miserae: …=( Wahh Ikuto's so mean to me! –curls up in a ball behind Amu-

Amu: Eto… Ikuto!

Ikuto: Yes Amu-_koi_….

Amu: -/- you do the disclaimer since you upset Miserae-chan… Baka…

Yaya: What about Yaya?~ Yaya says Mise-tan doesn't own Shugo Chara! So hah! Ikuto couldn't do it –sticks tongue out-

* * *

**Chapter 6~**

**Ikuto… _Amu trembles and is unable to speak._**

_**"Am-u…" she hears Ikuto say almost inaudibly. They stand there in awkward silence.**_

**(Amu's POV)**

I look up at him, my heart feels like it's about to rip out of my chest… I could deal with remembering everyone else… But right now… All I feel is pain, unbelievably unbearable pain… Because I'm seeing the person that I once loved, again.

"Amu…" I hear him say again.

_Is this really happening? Is he really here, in front of me right now?_

The only thing reminding me this is reality is the stabbing pain inside my chest. I can feel tears welling up at the corners of my eyes, I can hear my blood rushing through my ears, and hear my head repeating over and over again to _run._

"I-ku-to?" I hear escape my trembling lips. A small tear escapes and trails down my cheek.

I notice him tense up, pain visible in his eyes as he softly wipes the tear off my cheek. I feel myself pull away, put feel his hand wrap around my wrist and pull me close to him into his embrace.

"Don't run, _please_," he whispers coolly into my ear.

My head feels fuzzy, I can't think clearly, I can feel my body push him away again, I can hear my own voice saying 'Gomen' repeatedly, and I can feel my legs pushing me as far away from him as possible; but my head still is fuzzy, I feel lost.

**(Ikuto's POV)**

There she goes…Running… I guess I don't blame her, I was the one who left back then, I was the one who didn't contact her, It's not her fault it's mine. But I will take Amu back; I need her… Don't I?

"I'm so sorry Amu…"

"Ikuto-nya~?"

I look over at my chara Yoru and smile some, as he looks at me curiously, and I say, "I'll let her run for now Yoru, but next time I'll chase."

Yoru grins widely and I can feel a smirk start to splay across my face.

Looks like it'll be a game of cat and mouse…

**(Normal POV)**

Amu runs around a corner, tears streaming down her face… And guess what!~ Yep that's right she runs into someone _again!_ Unfortunately for her, from her running the momentum sends her flying on top of him, and the classic 'their lips meet by accident scene'.

Her golden eyes now wide open with shock and staring into brilliant green eyes filled with just as much surprise. Quickly she pushes away, both of their faces turning bright red as they avoid eye contact with each other.

"G-gomen," they both stutter as they get up and dust themselves off. And then both their heads snap to look at the other and reply, "N-no It's my fault!"

A deep crimson blush surfacing on both of their faces and they silently shift back and forth, looking at the ground, feeling kind of awkward.

"E-eto… uhh…. S-see you late Souma-kun," Amu stutters out nervously keeping her face hidden, he nods some and they walk by each other trying to forget what just happened.

**(Kukai's POV)**

I turn around and notice Hinamori is out of sight and feel myself slump against the wall; that was definitely embarrassing… My eyes close some as I take a few deep breaths.

"Yo Kukai! You okay," I hear my chara, Daichi, say. I open my eyes to see him right in front of my face and jump. I can feel a sweat drop form.

"Y-yeah! W-why wouldn't I be," I say nervously.

I notice a huge grin slide over Daichi's face as he says, "You like Amu, don't you?"

I feel all the blood in my body rush to my face as my heart feels like it's pounding a 100 beats per second, "W-why would you say that?"

"Yes, why ever would you say that," I hear a familiar voice ask sarcastically.

I quickly turn around to see Ikuto, all the color draining from my face.

"I suggest you stay only as friends with _my _Amu-_koi_," he says as he pushes by me.

That's right… Hinamori is Ikuto's…

I look at the ground, feeling helpless, and definitely not like myself, but heartbroken?

* * *

Miserae: Okay! So there was Chappie 6! And yes I already have an idea for the next one!

Yaya: YAY!

Miserae: o.o' Yaya? Why are you even here right now?

Yaya: Because Yaya wants to be in the story too!

Amu: Yeahh! And what about Rima?

Kukai: -looking at the chappie still, a huge blush on his face-

Ikuto: -.- hey idiot jock… don't get any ideas…

Kukai: What's that supposed to mean!

Miserae: uh oh…. Umm please Read and Review! Bye!


	7. Uh Oh?

Thank you xxxPureRosexxx and BlackAngel'sWrath for the reviews on the last chappie… both of them made me laugh x]…

* * *

Okay so here's the next Chappie hope you like it!~

And FF please keep the stuff Italic when I have it that way instead of half and half..x.x

* * *

Yaya: Can Yaya be in this one please!

Miserae: Ugh… We'll see…

Yaya: Yay! –dances around happily-

Miserae: Helpp?

Kukai: O.o…. Miserae-chan does not own shugo chara…!

Amu: Enjoy! ^.^

* * *

**Chappie 7!**

**(Normal POV)**

Amu stares up at the ceiling of her room and sighs covering her face with her hands… She couldn't believe this was happening, first seeing Ikuto, and then the kiss with Kukai; she felt her life was quickly coming to an end (exaggeration much).

She rolls over some and lets her hand slide off of her face and looks at her clock as it read 12:01 am… Letting out a groan she flicks off her light hoping for sleep, not that she expected any with how fast her brain felt like it was going.

Dia peeks out of her egg and watches Amu toss and turn and sighs when she hears Amu groan, "Why can't things go back to normal!"

**-Next Morning-**

Amu falls out of her bed, waking Dia in surprise, only a few minutes before her alarm goes off; grumbling as she gets up. She shuts off the alarm and trudges over to the bathroom to do her daily rituals and to take a shower she was too lazy, or too into other things, to take the night before.

She sighs happily as she steps out of the bathroom, the cool air of the house hitting her warm skin. She rummages through her closet and buts on black fishnet thigh highs with black lace on the top edge, a black skirt with a white plaid/tartan style stripping with a silver chain belt, a black half see-through camisole under a black midriff/bustier type tank top, cute little porcelain doll like black velvet boots that had rose buds and vine embroidering stemming up the side, and a black chocker with black chains looping and a gothic cross hanging from the middle.

She walks over to her desk – which happens to be right at the end of her bed – to grab her black book bag/briefcase, and slings it over her shoulder only to notice three brightly colored, and very familiar looking, eggs on her bed. A small gulp emanates from her throat, it couldn't be what she thought it was, could it?

"D-Dia… A-Are those what I t-think they are?" Amu asks, fear, happiness, and a number of emotions flooding her at once.

Dia looks over at her and then at the bed where the three eggs are, her eyes lighting up brightly. Amu notices Dia's features light up and starts crying out of relief, she had actually thought for a moment she was seeing things.

**(Amu POV)**

_But, how? Why? What happened to bring them back? I'm glad they're back but…Wait was it me asking for things to go back to normal? If that's it I should've asked that ages ago!_

I look at the eggs lovingly, at one point in time I remember wanting them to disappear, but now I'm entirely thrilled that they're back! Guess the saying 'You don't realize how important someone is to you until they're gone' is true…

I quickly pick up the three eggs and put them in my old red-checkered bag – Yes I still have it – with Dia. For some reason I'm really looking forward to today, even with yesterday's dilemmas! I currently feel invincible; now that I have Ran, Miki, and Suu back, even if they're still eggs!

Quickly I rush downstairs, my heart racing wildly, and rush out of the house, I want to get to the school as quick as possible and show… Kukai?… I stop for a second and blush, taking a deep breath I shake my head; only because he's a friend, and of course I'll let the others know to… _That's it… right?_

I take one more deep breath and race towards the school, excitement once again coursing through my veins rapidly.

**-At School -**

I look around for any of my friends, and I see two people, both of which look oddly familiar, and I walk over to them.

"Rima-tan! Kukai says that Amu-chii is back in town! Can you believe it," the younger looking one of the two squeal. Her strawberry blonde hair [**A/N**: I wasn't sure how to describe Yaya's hair, Sorry, that fits the best I thought] flying around as she spins around happily, her soft brown eyes closing as a smile flits across her face.

I hear a small gasp escape the other girl, who I assume must be Rima, as a bright smile graces her porcelain like features, playing with the ends of her soft wavy blonde hair.

_Rima…? Yeah that is… But who's that girl that was talking just a second ago, she talks like Yaya use to, but her hair is longer and isn't up in any sort of fashion…_

I slowly walk over to the two girls, a small breath hitching in the back of my throat; I'm nervous to talk to them after so long. I notice Yaya, or at least I think she is Yaya, stop spinning and look straight at me and squeal delightedly as she hug tackles me, and I notice a small baby character cheering happily.

_Yep… Definitely Yaya…_

**(Normal POV)**

"E-eto … Yaya… Please get off of me," Amu stammers, trying to get up.

"But Amu-chii!" Yaya pouts and sits on Amu's stomache.

A small laugh escapes Rima's lips as she watches the two, and Kusu kusu laughs uncontrollably. Rima smiles and says, "Yaya you probably should… You have to get to the high school afterall, don't you? Last I checked you were a senior in High school, not a freshman in college."

Yaya frowns at what Rima says and sighs as she gets off of Amu, "Fine…" She starts to stalk off and then turns around and says, "See you later Amu-chii! Rima-tan!" before running off.

Amu laughs nervously as she watches Yaya run off, and slowly lifts herself off the ground, patting any dirt off herself with a sigh.

"We missed you Amu," Rima says quietly as she wraps her delicate arms around Amu, giving her a small hug.

Amu hugs back sadly and says, "I'm sorry…"

They stop hugging and look at each other, a smile slowly gracing both of their faces.

"Awww, how cute!" says Nagihiko as he walks towards them and slowly wraps his arms around Rima and nuzzles her neck.

"N-Nagi…" Rima says with a small blush.

Amu looks at her two friends and blinks a couple of times confused, and then a small knowing smirk starts to form. Rima looks at Amu and her faces turns ten shades darker.

Nagihiko looks up at Amu and smiles and says, "Hi Amu-chan!"

Amu laughs some and they hear the first bell ring and start to walk towards the school entrance.

"Oi! Wait up!" they hear Kukai yell from behind them.

They turn around at the entrance and wait for Kukai, and Tadase who happened to be a slight distance behind the other [A/N: Well duh~ not like Tadase could keep up with Kukai of all people…].

Tadase huffs a couple of times, his breathing slowly regulating, and says "Ohayo Nagihiko-kun… Hinamori-san… Mashiro-san…"

Kukai gets a big goofy grin and says, "Yo!"

Amu, Nagi, and Rima reply with a simple, "Ohayo!"

The five of them slowly walk into the building, Rima and Nagihiko holding hands, Amu and Kukai frantically trying to avoid looking at each other, and Tadase feeling he is out of place and start to walk ahead of everyone, until he stops at the main announcement board, his face completely paling.

Kukai noticed Tadase rush ahead but shrugged not caring, for his mind was to busy with other things –cough-Amu-cough- until Tadase stops in front of the announcement board frozen and paler than pale. Kukai rolls his eyes figuring it's whatever is for lunch today and yells, "Hey Tadase! What's wrong? Is lunch really gunna be that horrible?"

Tadase gulps some, not sure if he should move out of the way for Kukai to see or not, especially with how Kukai and Amu had seemed to be halfway avoiding each other; deciding not to move he just shakes his head some.

Kukai frowns when Tadase just shakes his head, and realizes Nagi, Rima, and Amu, all now are wondering what's going on. He frowns as he notices people whispering and looking at him and he mumbles under his breath, "looks like one thing about school never changes."

They go over to Tadase and notice instantly what got his attention. Both Kukai and Amu go wide-eyed and blush deeply, feeling like they were in elementary all over again.

"Oh hell," they both murmur, their hearts racing out of control, as they look at the picture posted up, of them hugging, or rather seems embracing, each other dearly. Memories of the day before completely flooding their minds, and relief that it wasn't a picture of _that_.

_Looks like Amu's good day might take a turn for the worst?_

* * *

**Okay…. So wasn't where I planned on it going… But whatever, Hope you liked it!~**

Yaya: =( Why was I only there for a short time?

Ikuto: At least you were actually in this one…. –sulks-

Miserae: Ikuto… No sulking…

Kukai/Amu: O/o I thought it was just a hug? Not an Embrace?

Miserae: Well…. In your minds it seemed that way, but looking at the picture, it looks a little more intimate than just a couple of friends hugging…

Ikuto: Bad Koneko-chan…

Miserae: =(

Amu:… Eto…R&R? Please?


	8. So Confused

Okayyyy So I've noticed this is acting more like highschool than college lol…. But bear with me? I mean like a private college/institute I guess might end up like that? I dunno…I could just see it happening though, that a really popular guy is caught 'embracing' a girl, it would turn out like that to make the fangirls mad lol…

Chappie 8!

* * *

**(Amu POV)**

_How? Who? Why?_

I wonder to myself as I look at the photo…_Why is it always a picture with Kukai on top of it?_

I can feel the heat reaching up my face, the day went from good to bad, in just a matter of a couple seconds. Now I can hear the murmurs and the whispers, mainly from girls, and nothing good.

"What so friends can't hug each other now? And who was stupid enough to even post this? When I find them," I hear Kukai ramble on incoherently.

It feels like I got stabbed in the chest… Not sure why but it does… And it wasn't because of the photo, it wasn't because of the murmurs, but because of one word Kukai said… _friends?_ _No that couldn't be it, why would him calling us friends bother me…?_

I look over to Kukai that pang getting sharper… _Do I like Kukai as more than just friends? No… It can't be… I still like Ikuto… Don't I…?_

Somewhere in my train of thought I had been pulled into my classroom, Kukai staring at me, worry scribbled across his face.

"Oi… Hinamori? Hinamori?…" I hear him sigh, but I'm still too lost in my own thoughts to fully answer.

**(Kukai POV)**

The moment I saw that picture my heart about stopped right then and there… _Who would do that? I mean everyone knows Hinamori and I are only friends… Just friends…_

Before I realized it I had been rambling on out loud, and probably said some stuff I shouldn't have. I frown and look at Hinamori, she looks sad… _Probably because of what the girls are saying, they aren't being exactly nice… Or it could be that people once again mistook us as being together when she still loves Ikuto…_

I let out a small sigh and grab Hinamori's hand and pull her to our classroom, and she didn't seem to even react, it was like she was off in her own little world, probably trying to take in what happened…

"Oi… Hinamori? Hinamori?…" I try getting her attention, no luck though. _Gah!_ _What should I do now?_

I look at her, a frown creasing my face, the only time I've seen her like this before was after Ikuto left… _Ikuto… Probably the only person she'll ever care about… Ugh, What am I thinking! Right now I need to worry about Hinamori!_

"K-Kukai…" I hear her mumble as she looks up at me, her beautiful honey drop eyes shining up at me.

"It'll be okay! They'll forget about it in no time and everything will be back to normal! You'll see," I force myself to say while bearing a big goofy grin, hoping that she'll forget about what happened and smile.

(Normal POV)

Amu blinks a couple times before locking her unsettling thoughts away and giggling at Kukai's silly grin. He always knew how to make her feel better, that was for sure…

* * *

_Will Amu's day get better from here? Or Worse?_

_Will the others find out about the three eggs?  
And will they hatch? Or disappear again?_

___And Where does Amu's heart belong… One side says  
Ikuto, while the other says Kukai? Which will win?_

* * *

Okay so not as long as I was planning on… I have been working on this on and off, and figured I should at least get something posted…

Obvisouly I have it marked down to either Kukamu or Amuto… Still am not sure…It's a lil wishy-washy at the moment…

Hope you liked, and Hope I'll get another post up soon…!


End file.
